A pry bar in accordance with the present invention includes a bar end portion, a fulcrum portion and a handle portion. The bar end portion typically (but not necessarily) has a flat leading edge that can be inserted under a member secured to a support, e.g. a to-be-removed floorboard fastened to an under-flooring. A heel or fulcrum portion is located rearward of the leading edge and a handle portion extends rearwardly and upwardly from the heel or fulcrum portion. The tool user forces the flat leading edge under, e.g. the floorboard and forces pivotal movement of the handle about the fulcrum to raise the leading edge. Typically, a first pry motion as described produces partial raising of the board edge to permit the user to further insert the leading edge and further raise the board. A user becomes proficient in the procedure and with a couple of repeats (insert and pry) will accomplish the task of detaching the board from the under-flooring.
The above explanation is one of many tasks suitable for the pry bar and the tasks range from a delicate removal task to a task demanding substantial brute force. To accommodate these tasks in the past, either the user carried a number of pry bars or made due with a pry bar of mid-range size.